Serviette
by Jyanadavega
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Seishû et tout le monde a un cadeau pour lui... Enfin presque tout le monde car il semblerait qu'Hiro ait oublié. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof


**Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, c'est-à-dire en une heure et à partir du thème rond.**

* * *

Une pile de cadeau s'empilait au pied de Seishû Handa et le jeune homme était un peu dépassé par tout cela. Certes, cela n'était pas la première année qu'il passait son anniversaire sur l'île, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'habituer à la débauche de présents que ses voisins et amis lui offraient en cet occasion. Après tout pendant longtemps les seuls cadeaux qu'il recevait étaient ceux de ses parents et de temps en temps un de Kawafuji.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tout déballer ? s'enquit Miwa qui avait l'air aussi impatiente que lors de son propre anniversaire.

\- Je crois qu'il attend juste celui d'Hiro, répliqua Tama. Il ne veut pas lui faire de peine en ouvrant son cadeau après les autres. »

Et aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces paroles la jeune femme se tourna vers le fils du chef qui depuis le début des festivités se cachait dans la cuisine. Son action fut accompagnée par une vingtaine d'autres pairs d'yeux qui dévisagèrent à leur tour le visage de l'amant du calligraphe. Celui-ci se mit alors à rougir avant de bafouiller :

« Mais cela ne vous regarde pas ! Sei' ne t'inquiète pas tu peux ouvrir leur cadeau d'abord, je ne t'en voudrais pas. De toute manière ce que je vais t'offrir est privé.

\- Je me demande vraiment quel genre de cadeau c'est, marmonna Tama la bave aux lèvres.

\- Tama ! s'exclama Seishu en rougissant. Il y a des enfants dans la pièce.

\- Mais nous aussi on veut savoir ce qu'Hiro va t'offrir, s'écria Naru. Même si je suis certaine que mon cadeau sera dix mille fois mieux. »

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille poussa son propre présent vers le calligraphe lui indiquant que s'il voulait bien l'ouvrir en premier, elle en serait ravie. Et comme toujours Seishû fut incapable de lui résister et déchira le papier cadeau pour découvrir un album photos remplis de souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années.

Avec beaucoup d'émotions, il commença à le feuilleter avant de finalement se tourner vers Naru :

« Merci beaucoup ! C'est un superbe cadeau Naru !

\- De rien. Au départ je voulais t'acheter un nouveau rond de serviette comme j'ai cassé le mien mais Hina m'a dit qu'un truc plus personnel serait mieux. Du coup j'ai parlé un peu avec ta maman et c'est comme ça que j'ai pensé à l'album photo.

\- Et d'où viennent-elles ses photos, il ne me semble pas d'avoir déjà vu avec un appareil ?

\- C'est Aki.

\- Kawafuji m'a acheté un appareil photo il y a trois ans en échange de mes conseils pour ses placements en bourse.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien ! s'écria Miwa. Ouvre le mien maintenant ! »

Seishû faillit lui répliquer que c'était impoli de couper les gens mais il s'abstint. Les parents de Miwa étaient aussi dans la pièce et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il pensait qu'ils l'avaient mal éduqué. Il prit donc ce qu'elle donnait et se retrouva avec une bouteille à la main.

« Ce n'est pas très original, tu m'en avais déjà offerte une l'année dernière. Et encore l'année d'avant…

\- Tu sais quand on est poli, on dit merci. Et ce ne sont absolument pas les mêmes alcools ! Goûte avant de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Merci Miwa, n'empêche ton travail est en train de te dévorer.

\- N'importe quoi, et de toute manière qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu t'offrir d'autres ?! Tu aurais voulu d'un rond de serviette ?

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec vos ronds de serviette ?

\- Tu sais bien, c'est le symbole de la famille, intervint Tama avec passion. Quand chez toi tu gardes le rond de serviette de quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne peut venir manger chez toi quand elle veut, qu'elle t'est précieuse !

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna le calligraphe peu convaincu. Enfin voyons voir ton cadeau maintenant. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du paquet carré emballé dans un horrible papier cadeau et un mauvais pressentiment le pris à la gorge. Il avait une petite idée de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui offrir et il n'était pas certain que cela lui plaise. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix….

Il prit son courage à deux mains, déchira le papier et tomba nez à nez avec la cinquième édition « du sexe entre homme comment faire pour avoir plus de plaisir ».

Aussitôt il prit une teinte écarlate et tenta de cacher l'ouvrage à la vue des autres. Malheureusement dans cette tentative aussi maladroite que désespéré ledit ouvrage atterrit pile entre sa mère et Naru.

Horrifié, il s'empressa de leur courir dessus et de récupérer le maudit cadeau pour le cacher dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, toujours aussi gêné, Tama, la peste s'écria :

« Oh te revoilà déjà ? Je pensais que tu allais déjà commencer à essayer certains de leurs conseils… »

Seishû la fusilla du regard avant de finir sa pile.

Les cadeaux qui vinrent ensuite étaient de ses parents : son père lui offrait du matériel de calligraphie tout neuf et sa mère lui donnait un ouvrage qui vantait les mérites de Tokyo pour les jeunes couples. Le vingtenaire leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait pas finir la soirée sur une dispute. Alors après avoir remercié ses parents, il s'attela à finir cet immense tâche qu'était d'ouvrir tous les présents tout en ne vexant personne.

Une heure plus tard, la totalité des cadeaux étaient ouverts et les invités étaient partis. Seuls restait Hiroshi et Seishu.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son compagnon avant de lui offrir des yeux brillants d'anticipation. Il avait hâte de voir son cadeau.

Cependant tout ce que le cuisinier avait à lui offrir, en premier lieu, fut une immense peluche toute ronde.

« Tu as oublié mon anniversaire !

\- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ce truc vient du magasin de l'aéroport !

\- Ce n'est pas faux…

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas m'offrir mon cadeau tout à l'heure. Tu ne voulais pas que les gens sachent à quel point tu étais un mauvais petit ami.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Evidemment. Après je sais que tu as beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps et que forcément tu as moins de temps pour moi mais… »

Tout en monologuant Sei tournait en rond et donc par la même occasion ne se retrouvait plus en face de lui. Il fut donc extrêmement surpris de voir le jeune homme un genou à terre. Tellement surpris qu'il en perdit la parole. Hiroshi qui n'attendait que ça, s'empara de sa main et entoura ses doigts avec un rond de serviette :

« Seishû Handa, veux-tu être mon époux ?

-…

\- Seishû ?

\- Tu as oublié la bague aussi hein ?

\- Non c'est juste qu'elle a pris plus de temps que prévu pour être réalisé et comme ça devait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire et que je n'avais pas de plan B…

\- Attend c'est pour ça que Naru, Tama et Miwa n'ont pas arrêté de me parler d'anneaux de serviette ?

\- C'est probable, j'ai parlé de mes plans à Naru et malheureusement ces deux pestes étaient à côtés. Elles ont tout entendu ! M'enfin tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse…

\- C'est oui… mille fois oui. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent.

Et tandis que le rond de serviette bien trop large pour les doigts du calligraphe tombait à terre, Seishû se dit que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.


End file.
